dsdfandomcom-20200214-history
DarkSunDome
The DarkSunDome is a Multiplayer RPG Designed and Programmed by DarkSunDuelist, for IRC Gameplay. Conception DarkSunDome was made because of restrictions placed on RP in the #YGOTAS channel on the original server. It originally involved players just stabbing each other, but then gradually evolved over time into the game it is today. This was also DSD's first-ever IRC Game. Gameplay Using various menus, players access various Battles and Missions that they want to participate in. Players can participate in battles against Normal, Weak enemies, Stronger Boss Fights, Fight PvP matches, participate in Missions for extra bonuses, and even play through the game's Story Mode. Gameplay Modes Normal Battles In Normal Battles, the enemies are relatively weak. Players fight enemies randomly selected from the database based on a selected Difficulty Level. BattleMods cannot be used in Normal Battles. The field is fully changeable, and the enemies selected will also change based on the field selected. Boss Battles Boss Battles are tougher than the Normal counterparts, however unlike Normal Battles, players have almost total control over the terms of the battle. BattleMods can be used, the field can be changed (although some bosses cannot be fought on some fields), and the boss is designated, not randomly selected. PvP Matches PvP Battles are exactly like Boss Battles, except that players fight against each other, instead of fighting against a CPU Fighter. NPC Rentals are not permitted in PvP Matches, out of fairness. Mission Mode Missions allow the player(s) to participate in a small, quick bit of scenario gameplay. Missions give out much higher D$D and better Item Rewards than normal gameplay does, however the amount of EXP that can be gained is incredibly small. Story Mode DarkSunDome's story is told in small chapters of gameplay that detail a "Crossing of Worlds" between DarkSunDome's Players and Shadowmaster Chronicles. The story takes place on the world of Zyuk. Unlike PRPG's story elements, it is unknown if this story is canon or not, however since DSD makes up the story as he goes along based on the players avalible to him at the moment, it is highly unlikely. Free Mode A Free Mode was instituted that allowed players to roam around Heatherfield in a Sandbox-Gameplay-type fashion. Players can freely interact with the residents of Heatherfield, assist the Guardians of Heatherfield and K.I.D. Agents in Defending Heatherfield against various assaults of Heartless, Hollows, and other denizens of Chaos. Players may collect Ptlz, the currency of Shadowmaster Chronicles, used to purchase various Items exclusive to Free Mode's shops. Like PRPG's World, various Weather Patterns and Time Changes occur. Features Level System Like many RPGs, players gain EXP from battling enemies, and after enough EXP is acquired, the player gains a level, and recieves a Skill Point (or SkP) for use in upgrading their stats, as well as an ability selected when the player first signed up. Skills System Rather than granting skills via Level Ups or progressing in Gameplay, skills are acquired through "Gem Synthesis". Using Crystals of various element types, players can Synthesize SkillGems that are attached to their weapons, Gear, Armor, and Accessories. As of v11, the system now recognizes all of the skills on all weapons a player has as being usable during a battle, rather than just the Primary Weapon. Abilities System When players first sign up, they select the abilities that they wish to learn at each level. When a Level is gained, the player gains the ability they chose that corresponds with that level. D-Link System Players obtain a user-unique summon for use in battle. Only they can summon it, unless they have a linked account with somebody. Category:Games Category:PG-13 Category:DarkSunDome